Perfection
by Sodom
Summary: Harry finds the perfect man to fulfil his fantasies, but realises too late who the stranger really is. threesome Harry Draco Lucius, warnings: incest, slash, noncon, flogging! hard M, smut! sadist!Harry ONE SHOT with sequel REBOUND!


The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the smut to me!

Warnings: This story is hard M, threesome, incest-innuendo!

_**P E R F E C T I O N**_

_**written by the Crone**_

I found the perfect man standing at the urinal of a restaurant washroom in Muggle London. His hair was blond, the typical Malfoy blond, but he wore it in a modern shortcut style, his face a perfectly chiselled imitation of Lucius´ features before he had been kissed by a Dementor five years ago just some days after my seventeenth birthday. He was tall and muscular, taller than me by almost a head, his body screamed strength and authority, but the most perfect piece of his body was his cock. It was very long and wide, the size which makes your mouth water but your asshole ache only by looking at it. A piece of my fantasies, but unfortunately nothing I myself possessed. I was well endowed, never mind, the perfect size, if you asked me, but not the size which makes the one under you scream just because you enter him.

This was what I needed, what I had been searching for since that fantasy had taken residence in the back of my mind. I wanted him to go home with me! He noticed me when I stared at his cock hungrily while he stood there at the urinal. I smiled at him, and when he smiled back I knew it was okay to ask him if he was gay, wanted to go home with me, fulfil one of my fantasies tonight. He was interested, so we took a drink together.

I explained what I wanted from him, showed him a picture of my lover and was ecstatic when he agreed, admitting that it was a fantasy of his own as well. Oh, he was perfection; even his voice reminded me of Lucius. His dirty smile told me that he was a kindred spirit, just how I imagined Lucius might have been when he had been alive.

When we reached my flat my heart was beating like a jackhammer in my chest and my trousers were already tight. I unlocked the door, entered the luxurious flat and enjoyed the shock on Draco's face. Gods, the expression on his face alone made me almost cream my pants right then and there! I pressed a sly kiss onto his lips, smiling in anticipation.

"Hi, darling!" I gave him my sweetest smile. Draco looked at me in confusion.

"Who is this?" he asked, his voice slightly shaking. Nobody else would have been able to hear it, but I knew my boyfriend of four years inside out.

"I met him at a restaurant today and invited him home. I hope it is okay with you!" I said innocently, but inside I was laughing like a maniac.

Draco was too well-behaved, too well trained to speak his mind in front of a stranger, so of course he agreed cordially and brought drinks for all of us, ever the perfect little host. We sat down on the plush sofa. The stranger and I had taken the seats to the sides, so Draco was forced to sit down between us. Draco started when the stranger placed his hand on Draco's thigh. He wanted to stop him with an angry remark on his lips when the hand caressed a forbidden path towards his crotch, but I was faster and caught Draco's wrists, holding his hands crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked me with wide eyes, panting in fear.

"Come on, Draco, I want this, I want to watch him fucking you, that's why I brought him home tonight. Don't fight it!" I nibbled at his earlobe, whispering into his ear, finally capturing his mouth in a hard and demanding kiss. Draco was never fighting me, never saying no, he was too well trained. I had become his authority figure after I had killed Voldemort; I had taken over Lucius´ place in Draco's life hierarchy. Lucius had done a wonderful job on training his son. If he was alive today I would have wanted to thank him for the perfect little lover boy he had given me.

I felt Draco tensing when I heard the sound of a zipper opening and intensified my hold on him. Slobbering and sucking sounds were resounding in the room and soon he was panting small protesting sounds into my mouth, his eyes closed tightly. I knew he hated this, but I did not care, because this was what I wanted. Dumbledore had taught me all about manipulation, about using people to get what you want.

And I wanted to watch how somebody looking like Lucius, representing him, was taking Draco. It was what I had always imagined would have been right. Lucius had always radiated sex and power, while Draco had always been the fuck me, break me, control me type. I loved my Draco, so I gave him what he needed!

I released his mouth and the stranger sat up again, seemingly delighted by the tears in Draco's eyes. This was promising, oh, so promising. I pulled Draco up, ignoring his protests, his pleas, pulled him into the bedroom and pushed him onto the king size bed, as rough as possible. The stranger smiled, looking around, taking in my toys which were scattered all over the room. There was always a silencing charm on the bedroom. Draco was a screamer.

"Undress, Draco!" I did not need to raise my voice; he knew I would punish him if he did not obey immediately. He had learned his lessons in the beginning of our relationship. There had been days on end when he was not able to leave the house because of the weals and bruises on his body. I watched with a satisfied smile as Draco undressed and folded his clothes over a chair while I and the stranger also removed our clothes.

Aaah, a picture of perfection, they even looked like father and son in body. The stranger was a little bit taller than Draco and his body broader and more filled out, but the overall built fit together so very well. The stranger did not look a day over forty, his muscles still strong and his body fit. Draco's eyes widened almost comically when he got his first look at what was supposed to go inside him and he started to shake his head, looking pleadingly at me.

"Harry, please, don't do this to me. I can't take him!" So sweet, begging when he knew he would not be heard! My cock twitched and I almost moaned in excitement. The stranger was walking to him now, taking his chin in a punishing grip, forcing his tongue into my Draco's mouth while Draco pushed against the stranger's chest, trying to dislodge him. Gods, I could not hold back the moan leaving my lips. This was it!

"Don't fight me, Draco!" the stranger hissed. Draco shuddered and let his arms fall to his side. Yes, that was what he needed! I brought the oil I used as lubricant when Draco had been a very good boy and had deserved a reward. Of course he had not been very good today, but he would need the oil to be able to take this monster cock. Draco actually looked grateful for it! Good little puppy! I bent him harshly over the bed and pushed one oil-slick finger into him while the stranger coated his erection with the oil also. Gods, the look of this powerful column made my mouth water! This was what a merciful God had created!

I pulled my finger out of my lover's hole, aware of that I had not stretched him, just eased the breaching by opening him a little bit. Draco knew it also, a single sob shaking his body. I loved it when he cried! The stranger sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Draco to him.

"You will sit down on me, Draco! Show me how much you can take, little dragon!" Draco looked with big eyes at the stranger, shuddering again, looking at me beseechingly before the stranger turned him around, positioned Draco's feet outside of his own, forcing him to stand with wide opened legs and pulled him down onto his erection. Draco screwed up his face in pain when the blunt head pushed against him. His hand was trying to steady the cock against his hole. The stranger had hooked his hands around Draco's shoulders, pulling him down, while I had a strong hold on his slender hips.

"Please, Harry..." Draco whimpered, grabbing my hip to steady himself.

"Push down, Draco, be a good little boy!" the stranger now hissed, the sexual strain clear on his own face.

Draco could not get the cock into him and the stranger lost his patience, pulling Draco down on him with great force, breaching his anus immediately. Draco screamed in pain, his eyes opened in shocked agony, meeting my shining ones. I smiled, satisfied with my lover as he gave me what I wanted as I gave him what he needed.

Oh, yes, he was crying loudly now, big silvery tears running down his cheeks as we pressed him down harder, forcing him to take in more of the giant cock. I bent down to kiss him, taste his tears, taste his screams. Another forceful pull of the stranger and Draco was sitting on his lap, the cock deep inside him. The stranger opened his legs wider, forcing Draco's even further apart, taking away his leverage, forcing him to sit with all his weight on his column now, filling him to an extend Draco had never experienced before.

I moaned again, kneeling in front of my lover, kissing the small bulge the intrusion had created on his flat stomach. Draco's cock was completely limp; he seemed to be in too much pain to enjoy the ride. I searched with my fingers, gliding behind Draco's balls, reaching his rim, feeling how incredibly wide he was stretched, felt blood and oil mingling between his legs.

Oh, he was begging me again, begging me to stop it, stop the pain! Delightful! I would take his pain away! I moved closer, sucking his limp dick into my mouth, licking him, kneading his balls, pressing against his perineum, moving my hands to cup his buttocks. He was still crying, but his body was giving me signs, telling me that he enjoyed my ministrations! The stranger had pulled Draco back until Draco's head came to rest on his shoulder, his fingers on Draco's nipples, tweaking and twisting them, licking his ear, whispering into his ear, a cruel smile on his face.

Draco's cock filled out slowly, and I reached up to kiss Draco onto his beautiful red lips, shared the taste of his precum with him when I forced my tongue into his mouth. The stranger had his hands now on Draco's hips, raising him, pushing him back down onto his cock, moaning in pleasure, while Draco whimpered in pain. It was obviously not satisfying for the stranger as he pushed Draco completely off him and told him to lie down on the bed. Draco staggered more than he walked, blood running down his thighs.

They lay down on the bed, the stranger on top of my lover, Draco's legs hooked over his shoulders, bending the younger one almost in half, exposing his torn hole to the straining erection waiting to force its way inside again. I shuddered in anticipation. The stranger looked at me and pushed my lover over to the edge of the bed, letting Draco's head hang over it. I grinned. Kindred spirits! In this position I could push my cock deep into that sweet throat, but I wanted to hear him scream first!

The stranger understood what I wanted, wanted it himself. He positioned himself and brutally thrust into my lover. Gods, his scream! Draco was screeching! Wonderful tremors ran through my body at the sound. He tried to push the stranger off with all his strength, but soon his wrists were held in a vice-like grip. Draco was so beautiful when he was in agony! I could not wait any longer; I had to partake, so I pushed my cock into his mouth. His screams vibrated on my cock, making it even better for me as I harshly thrust into him, forcing my cock into his throat, almost suffocating him. The thrusts of the stranger pushed Draco even deeper onto my cock. It was heaven!

It did not last long enough. The stranger was hissing and groaning on top of him, calling Draco a dirty little slut, his beautiful angel, his little dragon. His movements became harder and faster than even I had thought possible, until he shot his sperm deep into my lover's bowel with a feral growl. I felt my balls tightening until I finally started to jerk, my thrusts becoming instinctive, and I poured everything I had to give into my lovers´ mouth. I screamed Draco's name, the ecstasy causing my body to tense and convulse at the same time. When I was done I pulled out. Draco was coughing and retching. He had never done well with deep-throating. A pity really, the one spot on his perfect lover certificate.

Draco was shuddering, coughing and sobbing by now. He could hardly move his head onto the bed. We really had exhausted him! I could not help the sated grin playing on my lips. I let myself fall down on the bed beside Draco, running my fingers through his soft hair, kissing him.

"I love you, Draco! You have been wonderful!" Draco smiled at me happily. To please me was his highest aim in life, no matter the costs. I bent over his muscled stomach, licking his sperm from his salty skin. He had screamed, he had been in agony, but this was what my Draco needed. He had shot his sperm onto himself while he had been brutally pounded by the largest cock I ever happened to have the joy to lay my eyes on.

"I knew you would like it!" I smiled at him slyly.

"So beautiful!" the stranger whispered, staring entranced at my lover, taking in every little detail. He reached over, starting to play with Draco's hair, with his lips, painting a path with his fingertips on my lover's skin. He was kissing him now. I felt myself hardening again when the stranger got up from the bed and started to search through my toys. He hesitated when he held a long slender especially mean iron rod in hands, staring back at me and Draco.

The stranger strode purposefully to the bed, knitting the fingers of his left hand into the soft blond of my lover and brutally pulled him off the bed, causing him to struggle and scream in pain. He forced Draco onto hands and knees and looked inviting at me.

"Don't you want to fuck the little slut?" Sure, I wanted to push inside that torn bloody hole and make my lover scream. I grinned when I knelt behind him and thrust inside forcefully. Oh how it must have hurt him, I had to hold him steady with my strong hands on his hips while he screamed and whimpered. The iron rod hit my lover's back in front of my lust-hazed eyes with brutal force and cut a red line into his soft white skin. An unholy cruel light was shining in the stranger's eyes when I looked up at him as he let the iron rod fall again, something akin to ire etched into his perfectly chiselled face.

I moaned when my lover shuddered under the onslaught of the rod, and I pounded even harder into him, doubling his agony. His screams were hoarse now, interrupted by big sobs. Draco was begging his daddy to stop. Perfect, my plan was working out, Draco had accepted the stranger as his father in this sex play.

"You have been a bad boy, Draco! You know that I have to punish you for it." The stranger hissed, letting the rod fall down again onto my unfortunate lover's back. It was too much for me, I came as hard as never before in my life. When I pulled out the rod had stilled and my lover fell to the floor in pain and exhaustion, blood running in small rivulets down his sides, staining the soft carpeting. He was sobbing, reaching for the stranger who squatted down beside the younger blond, stroking his silky hair again.

"I'm sorry, Daddy! I love you!" Draco sobbed out.

I was smiling like a maniac at this exhibition! My plan was a masterpiece! The evening was concluded, so I and the stranger dressed again, leaving the destroyed Draco lying on the floor, sobbing, crying and bleeding.

I got the shock of my life when the stranger pulled a wand out of his jacket, pointing it straight at me, shouting "Incarcerous!" The ropes wound around my body in lightning speed, making it impossible for me to move, to help my Draco when the stranger made his way over to the terrified blond and apparated both of them away.

And finally I understood the meaning of perfection...

_**The End**_

_**For all those who did not get it, the stranger was Lucius himself, having escaped his death sentence by - let´s say -polyjuicing some unfortunate person into nirvana.**_

_**He had incest fantasies also and after being allowed to have what he wanted he decided to take his property home.**_

_**The last sentence means that Harry finally understood that for him perfection is a Malfoy male or - what I actually meant - that he finally understood that perfection in the man he found meant that it was Lucius himself. You choose!**_

* * *

**Maybe some of you could muster the strength and click the link on the profile and sign the petition to bring the MA-rating back onto this site? I know, sitting in front of the computer makes someone lazy, but that is your chance to do something actively to change things! Don´t hesitate, don´t say tomorrow, don´t argue with yourself if you stand behind the petition - you just read what you should sign for - MA-rating! You like this kind of story? Well, if you are a good boy / girl and spend one minute on filling your name and (kept hidden) e-mail-address for the sake of having more fun on this site, you will be rewarded with all the smut you ever wished for! On top of that you can also write your opinion about the wonderful restrictions this site has come up with for us into that petition. And don´t worry about the poor teenagers who will become blind when they decide to read such story - they do more than just reading them!**

**Some of us are ready to carry the responsibility for starting such petitions, but all of you are needed to help to make it come true! Honestly, how can not even one out of onehundred readers sign this petition, when you clearly like M and MA? You can click through the internet but not on a petition link where you can express your needs with a signature? Afraid you will face retribution? No need to, your data is secret and will not be visible to the target of this petition. Have no fear - take your rights!**

**Less restrictions and more fun! YAY! Just tell me you don´t want that also! You want it? Good! Then off you go to the Sodom profile and click the link! You may ask me for a reward if you were good! **


End file.
